Another Mistake
by Bean81
Summary: Takes place after Waterloo. Peggy finds herself in a similar predicament. This story is a product of my mind wandering and my love of all things Teggy. Ted / Peggy.
1. Chapter 1

Ted walks out of the partner's meeting after the decision has been made that he will be moving back to New York. He doesn't get too far before he spots Peggy walking up the stairs. She looks radiant, making the breath catch in his throat. He loves that orange and white striped dress on her. It accentuates her tiny waist and shows off her shapely arms and legs. He remembers when those arms and legs were wrapped around him. He sees her say something to Don, giving him that wide smile that used to be reserved for him. She gives Don a quick hug before Don goes down the stairs. Ted feels a tug of jealousy, wishing he could be the recipient of Peggy's affection. She walks further into the lofted meeting space and their eyes meet. Ted looks down at the floor, feeling defeat wash over him.

Peggy mostly avoids eye contact with Ted during the announcement of Bert's death. She stands across from him with her arms crossed. He glances up to see her with tears welled up in her eyes when Bert's death is announced, then quickly averts his eyes down. The next time he glances up he sees her receive a tender hug from Stan.

Peggy notices how much older Ted appears only since January. The spark in his eyes is gone. She heard about his disastrous plane ride with Sunkist from one of the secretaries and didn't believe it until now. She was so angry with Ted for a long time. The hurt and embarrassment of being rejected after their night of passion still stung, but her heart was beginning to heal. Seeing Ted in his current state replaced anger with compassion. Somewhat. She is still sore about Ted not even supporting her to present for Burger Chef. She isn't ready to let him back in, but figures she can be civil with him.

After the announcement has been made about Bert's death and the other employees are dismissed, Ted overhears Stan tell Peggy "I knew you could do it, baby. Sounds like we need to celebrate tonight." Stan then turns his head to address the remaining people, "Peggy has a big announcement," he blurts out proudly with a big grin protruding from his giant beard. Again, Ted feels the familiar pang of jealousy of Stan and Peggy's easy friendship. If only he could have been satisfied with just her friendship…

Peggy blushes slightly, smiles, and then with authority in her voice announces "Burger Chef called – we got it!"

Pete, already elated with the buy-out cash, walks over to Peggy not sure whether to shake her hand or hug her. With a big grin on his face he tells her "Well I wasn't so sure at first since I thought Don would be presenting, but it looks like you did it after all. We've got a lot of work to do!" Pete rushes off to his office yelling for Clara.

The other partners congratulate Peggy on her achievement with handshakes and pats on the back. Ted approaches Peggy finally, "I wish I could have been there to see it. I knew you could do it."

Peggy gives Ted a tentative smile, "thanks. I'm just so happy the moon landing was successful otherwise this could have turned out very differently." She tries to keep the tone of her voice light. Her heart is pounding in her chest. "I – I have to ask," she begins by changing the subject, "I heard about Sunkist."

Ted looks away from Peggy, unable to look her in the eye. "Pete let it get blown out of proportion."

Peggy doesn't feel very relieved with his answer, but she also doesn't want to sound too worried, she still needs to protect herself. "Try to be safe. Well I have a lot of work to do, so I'll see you later." Peggy turns around and disappears from Ted's sight as she walks down the stairs. Peggy's scent lingers in the air for a moment. Ted closes his eyes and drinks it in, wishing everything could be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted thinks about the person he was when he walked into Chevy with Don. Ted was still excited about work. Even though he knew about Frank's illness, he didn't think his best friend could die on him. He felt so hopeful, life still held so many opportunities. In a prison of guilt he created, all of his hope and joy in life were slowly stripped from him. In the course of a year he has lost his best friend, lost his standing in the firm he started, and fell in love with a woman that is not his wife. He wonders if he is going through a mid-life crisis, or if he is actually losing his mind.

The move to California did not have Ted's desired effects on his family. Instead of being closer, he feels more isolated from home life than ever. He drinks in his office well into the evening hours either putting together model airplanes or watching TV. The thought of going home to be nagged by Nan is not appealing in the slightest. They haven't been intimate in months. Ted notices the indifference he has felt for Nan for years has leaked over to her heart. The boys are busy with school, their friends, and sports. Even when Ted is home, the boys are usually out somewhere.

The idea of moving back to the city is frightening, yet comforting at the same time. At this point he is unconcerned with how Nan will react. Six months ago the thought of divorce would have terrified him. Now it seems like it might set him free. He isn't sure if it can get any worse than it currently is.

Peggy arrived home that night to more issues with her brownstone. She remembered the phone number for the cute handyman Nick that is tacked on her refrigerator. She dialed the number and Nick answered on the second ring.

"Uh, hi, Nick?" Peggy began.

"Yeah, this is Nick, who is this?"

Clearing her throat, Peggy continued "This is Peggy Olsen. You worked on my ceiling tile a few weeks ago."

"Oh yes, Peggy, the landlord and book aficionado. I couldn't forget you. What can I do for you?"

Peggy laughed a little, "one of my tenants put a hole through the wall. Is that something you're able to fix?"

"Sure, not a problem, I'll be over tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Peggy plopped down on her couch. She hears a knock on the door and lets Julio in. "The TV is all yours."

"Ok, can I have some chips?" Julio asks.

"You know where they are," Peggy turns her head towards the kitchen.

Peggy spent the rest of the evening sitting on the couch with Julio watching Hawaii 5-0. She looks at his plump face with a sad smile. Her time with her new friend is limited and it squeezes her heart thinking how much she will miss him. Maybe she can get his mom a job at the office instead? This thought gives her some comfort.

Peggy has tried to keep Ted off her mind, but with this surprise visit at the office, her mind keeps cycling back to him. She wishes she could just sever the string that connects her heart to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy stops by Don's office the next day. Don is busy typing and looks up when he hears Peggy clear her throat at the doorway. Don raises his eyebrows and asks, "what can I do for you?"

Peggy sits down on his couch, not sure how to begin. Don gets up and walks over to the couch, sitting on the coffee table across from her. Peggy finally begins, "You know that 10-year old boy I spoke about at the pitch the other day?"

Don narrows his eyebrows, "yeah, I think so, why?"

"Julio, the boy, is my neighbor. His mom needs a job so they can stay in New York. Are there any secretarial jobs open at the office?"

"I'm not sure, I can speak to the partners about it." Don looks a bit nervous, then looks at Peggy. "I don't know how to say this. You are going to find out soon anyway…"

Peggy interrupts him with a worried look on her face, "they aren't going to fire you are they? Is this because Bert is gone?"

"Peggy, no, it's not that." Don lets out a big sigh.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me. What?"

"Ted will be moving back to New York permanently," Don states with a serious face. He tells her some of the details of the buy-out in order to explain further.

Peggy feels her stomach drop, similar to being on an amusement park ride. Don can read the look of panic on her face. He takes her hand in a fatherly manner, "you will be fine."

Peggy gets up from the couch, "thanks for letting me know. I better get back to work." She quickly leaves Don's office and he hears her office door shut behind her. Peggy leans against her door and sinks down to the floor, unable to cry.

Peggy decides not to stay late that night and quickly leaves the office at 5:00. She knows it is cowardly, but she is glad she was able to avoid Ted all day. When she arrives home Nick is busy working in the hallway repairing the damaged wall. He smiles widely when he sees Peggy. She thinks he is cute in a boyish sort of way with his big ears and messy hair. His shoulders are broad and his hands are strong. It's been a long time since she has been touched by strong hands. She wonders what it would be like to invite Nick to her bed, to have a warm body pressed up against hers. She has been so lonely for so long. Seeing Ted yesterday brought back the suppressed feelings of passion, yet Ted is not a feasible outlet at this point. Peggy also thinks bitterly that it's not like he probably isn't sleeping with his wife.

"You need anything to drink?" Peggy asked sweetly to Nick.

"Sure, I'm almost finished. I'll stop by when I'm done for that drink." Nick wipes his sweaty brow with a rag in his pocket.

"Sounds good," Peggy said as she slipped inside her apartment.

About 20 minutes later, Peggy hears a knock on her door and lets Nick inside. She thinks about how the relationships based on love have burned her just as much as meaningless one night stands. She is frustrated and the news about Ted coming back brings back a new wave of anger towards him. This thought gives her the courage to take Nick by the overall straps and kiss him. He seems stunned at first and then shrugs, kissing her back. She leads him to her bedroom.

After he leaves, she showers trying to get his musk off her skin. She sinks down in the tub and weeps, surprised that tears finally came.


	4. Chapter 4

On the plane ride back to New York after flying out to California after the funeral, Ted thinks back on the disastrous conversation with Nan.

_"You have got to be kidding me!" she spat out after he informed her of the details of the buy-out._

_Ted, weary of her constant nagging, feels defeated. "Look. We'll have lots of money so we can afford the move," he said a bit too sharply._

_"It's not about the money, Ted." Nan sat down, frustrated. "Look, we rarely saw you in New York and we rarely see you in California. You seem miserable and I'm not sure how long we can handle this. I think it might be best if we stay here for now and you go back. Things won't change much here whether you are here or there. The boys are already registered for school here and…"_

_Ted looks up at her confused and relieved, "it sounds like you have this all worked out. How long have you felt like this?"_

_Nan looks down, then glares directly in his eyes, "I've started seeing someone else." She breaks down weeping and Ted feels somewhat numb. He can only think of all this time and all this distance from Peggy didn't matter. The pain he put her through and the anguish he felt himself is for nothing._

_Ted finally looks up at Nan, "you want a divorce? What about the boys?"_

_"Oh Ted, I haven't figured it all out yet, but you knew this was a long time coming. Don't make me out to be the bad guy," Nan pleads with Ted._

_Ted runs his hand nervously through his hair thinking now is the time to confess. "I slept with someone," he whispered._


	5. Chapter 5

The week of Thanksgiving is busy at SC&P. Peggy has several deadlines looming around the corner, one of which is Burger Chef. She has come to the realization that she will be spending yet another Thanksgiving holiday at the office. This doesn't make her upset; rather it makes her feel necessary and integral to the firm.

Ted has been back in New York for nearly four months. Their interactions have been restrained yet civil, but only revolve around work. Ted stopped wearing his wedding ring to the office about a month ago, but has not made any announcements regarding a divorce.

The evening before Thanksgiving Julio stops by the office to pick his mom up from the office on his way home from school. Peggy runs into Julio in the hallway near her office. Ted is just rounding the corner in the hallway and stops short when he sees a chubby little boy give Peggy a big hug. He overhears her tell the little boy "here to see your mom, she should be here somewhere. You can hang out in my office while you wait, I've got a TV in there." He loves seeing her smile. She must know and care about this boy. He thinks about how much of Peggy he doesn't know about and that he aches to know more.

He walks toward Peggy as she follows the boy in her office. She notices Ted in the hallway, looks at Julio, then to Ted, smiles and shrugs her shoulders. He stops by her office and remains in the door frame. He begins, "who is this?" in a light tone.

Before Peggy gets a chance to answer, Julio quickly responds "I'm Julio. Peggy got my mom a job here." Julio walks over to the TV and turns it on, attentively watching without concern for the two adults in the room.

Ted looks over to Peggy with his eyebrows raised, an expression she secretly loves. She fidgets at her desk and bites her lower lip, something Ted secretly loves about her.

"He lives in my building," Peggy explains, "we watch TV together, he's a good kid." At that, Julio looks up from the TV and smiles at her. Ted thinks about what a great mother Peggy would make.

"Well, I, uh…" Ted tries to start, still rattled by the thought of Peggy with children, perhaps his children. "I wanted to let you know I reviewed the work you've been doing with Burger Chef. Impressive."

Peggy looks up from her desk, with a smile on her face. "Thanks. I know, I like it too."

Ted actually laughs, surprising himself, "modest too I see."

Peggy's smile gets bigger and Ted is in awe of her. If the kid wasn't in here and their past wasn't so…complicated, he would cross the room and kiss every inch of that smile. Instead, he says goodnight to both Peggy and Julio, then leaves her office. Peggy's heart pounds while she thinks about how easy it would be to slip back into old habits.


	6. Chapter 6

Ted walks into a quiet office on the day after Thanksgiving. He misses the noise of the office during the day, but has a lot of new business to catch up on. The last few months of work have reminded him how much he does enjoy his job. In California without the hustle and bustle of the office, and without the other creative personalities to work with, he felt completely isolated. No longer on a lonely island and the ability to see Peggy every day has lifted his spirits. The impending divorce is difficult and weeks without the boys is excruciating. However, for the first time in ages, he feels hope.

He sees a light on in Peggy's office which doesn't surprise him. Like a moth to a flame, he follows the light into her office.

Peggy looks startled when he stops by, "what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," Ted says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought I was going to be here by myself today. Good. I'm glad you're here," Peggy surprised herself by saying. Noticing Ted's expression, she quickly added "I mean – I wanted to get your opinion on something," trying to act casual.

"Of course." A grin appeared on his face but then quickly disappeared. Ted switched subjects suddenly, "but Peggy, before I lose my nerve I need to talk to you, About us."

Peggy shifted nervously in her chair and spilled some coffee on her blouse as her hand trembled. Adrenaline shot through her system and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. Suddenly she felt an intense cramping pain in her abdomen and doubled over clutching onto her stomach.

The blood rushed out of Ted's face and ran over to where Peggy is crouching on the floor. "Peggy, it was just some coffee on your blouse, what in the world is wrong?!" he said while searching her face for an answer.

"Oh God, it hurts…" is all Peggy could moan out. Sweat began beading on her forehead and her face became white as a ghost. She is rocking back and forth with tears in her eyes. Ted quickly gets up and dials for an ambulance while Peggy is on the floor. After he relayed the information to the dispatcher, he returned to Peggy's side stroking her hair assuring her everything would be alright. The thought of losing Peggy sends a wave of panic through Ted.

Soon the paramedics arrive and lift Peggy onto a stretcher. It is now that he notices a pool of blood settled on the floor where Peggy was kneeling. He grabs his coat and rushes out the door to follow the paramedics.

In the ambulance the paramedics are tending to Peggy. One of the paramedics informs Peggy "ma'am, you've lost the baby, but you will be okay." The air around Ted left and he was grasping for a breath. The world started to move in slow motion.

Once Peggy was stabilized, Ted stopped by her hospital bed. He notices how pale and fragile she appears. Peggy looks away from Ted, embarrassed, hiding her tears. Before Ted can say anything a doctor walks up to him, "I'm assuming you're her husband. Based on her records she has already had one healthy pregnancy, don't worry, this won't have much of an effect on her ability to have more children. Give it a few months and try again." The doctor slaps Ted on the back and leaves the room.

Peggy wipes the tears from her eyes. In a weary voice "Look Ted I can explain…"

"There is nothing to explain. We are, uh, were not together." He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'll let you get some rest, I'll stop by tomorrow." He reluctantly leaves the room. He wonders if it is too late; if she is in love with another man, the one that got her pregnant. This thought puts him into a deep gloom. He still is unable to think about Peggy with another man, he wants her to himself. His heart sinks at the thought.

The next morning Ted stopped by the hospital to check on Peggy. She is sleeping peacefully, her chest rhythmically falling down then back up again. At the sound of his footsteps her eyelids flutter open. She turns away from him.

"I just need to know one thing," he began quietly, "do you love him?"

She turns to face Ted. "It was a one night stand. I was feeling…vulnerable at the time."

A wave of relief washes over Ted. "So you're not with him?"

Peggy answered softly, "no," looking away again.

He sighed in relief. His hand reaches down to hold her hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I wanted this baby. I couldn't give it away again…" Peggy tried to explain.

"Is this what the doctor meant by a previous pregnancy?"

Peggy bites her lower lip and sighs. "It was a long time ago…I was 20 years old." She paused for a couple moments before continuing. "I gave him up for adoption because I wanted other things… I wasn't ready to be a mother," she concluded with a sad smile.

Ted felt sorrow for her silent pain that she has carried with her all these years. "Oh Peggy. I'm so sorry."

"You must think I am a terrible person."

"I could never think that," Ted replied truthfully. "You did the best you could do under the circumstances. Did the father of your baby know; how could he turn his back on you?" As soon as he said this he thought of his parting words to her a year ago.

The corners of Peggy's mouth turned down as she thought of how to form her reply. "I didn't know until I was going into labor. I was young and naïve then, I didn't want to believe the signs. I just thought I was fat with indigestion." She let out a long sigh before confessing the rest of the truth. "I didn't tell him until a year afterward. You see, we work together and he was married at the time. It took years for him to forgive me."

Ted thought back to the dinner after Ocean Spray and the waves of jealousy that surged through him when he came back to their table feeling like an outsider. Not wanting to believe it, "Pete Campbell," he asked tentatively.

Peggy closed her eyes in shame, "yes."

Ted needed some space to clear his thoughts. He knows he shouldn't be jealous of Pete Campbell. Ted stood up and looks out the window. "I think you need your rest. Take Monday off, that's an order. The rest of us will pick up the slack."


End file.
